indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlene Robins
' Robins, Karlene ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'DOB:' c. 2034 *'Age:' 26Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 259 *'Hair:' Black *'Address:' Lower West Side, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Owen Robins (father); Jaynie Robins (mother); Anthony Hampton (cohab/fiancé) *'Occupation:' Real Estate Agent for City Choice Realty Description *She has a curling mane of glossy black hair.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 167 Personality *Appearance mattered; she considered herself "young and frost."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 168 *She doesn't like to be taken care of; she takes care of herself.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 266 Homicide Information *She was the second victim in Kindred in Death. *He brought her a go-cup of coffee and, after she drank it, left the doctored cup on the kitchen counter;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 171, 173 it contained Wig.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 280 **She was dosed approximately six and a half hours prior to death, and with a lesser amount than Deena MacMasters.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 280 *Her hands were bound behind her back; her ankles tied with bedsheets to the footboard.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 173 *TOD: 1638 (4:38 PM) *COD: Manual strangulation **She had ligature marks on her ankles, facial bruising, bruising around the neck consistent with manual strangulation; her wrists were bound with a colorful elasticized cord (the cord is used to hang stuff from a child's crib or stroller to stimulate the eye, or so it can be grabbed and pulled). She was repeatedly raped and sodomized.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 258-260, 280 **After he 'softened her up' she'd give him the security number; he'd log her out, shut down the cameras, and upload the new virus. He'd talk to her, intimately, about her bitch of a mother; and why Jaynie Robins was responsible for her daughter's death.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 173 *He sent her fiance a very sweet text so she wouldn't be missed.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 199 Anthony said Karlene stayed with Tip last night.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 264 Two texts were sent; one at 1410 (2:10 PM), another at 1803 (6:03 PM).Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 266 *She was murdered by Darrin Pauley. Interesting Facts *The SoHo property she was showing had fallen into her lap, just the night before, when the previous buyers broke contract.The commission would be a whopper.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 167, 257 **Her client, 'Drew Pittering', presented himself as barely twenty-two, as coming from money, and trying to make a name for himself as an artist.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 168, 169 **To prepare for the showing, he took a scent tube out of her purse and plugged it into the air system of the SoHo loft. To set the tone, she crossed to the living area's mood screen, and switched it on to a lively, energetic mix of colors and shapes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 169 *She was getting married to Tony on Saturday and had an eye for decorating and bargains.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 167, 169 **Before she hit thirty she intended to have her own business and planned to name it 'Urban Views'.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 169 *Records indicated that she showed the loft then logged out at twelve-thirty.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 261 *Her office log listed a contact from Drew Pittering on May 15th.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 273 *She was less than a week pregnant when she was murdered.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 281 References Robins, Karlene Robins, Karlene Robins, Karlene